Sombres destins
by L'archiviste
Summary: Nos jeunes héros découvrent les joies des interdits... Une nouvelle ère commence pour eux. Du RWHG et du HPGW... pour plus tard. Pas de spoilers du  7. Attention, sujet limite.
1. Chapter 1

-RON !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le concerné se retourna nonchalamment. Il inspira une dernière bouffée et jeta le mégot au sol avant de l'écraser.

Il était le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Un mariage sur fond de guerre, rien de plus réjouissant. Ils avaient passé les deux premières semaines de vacances pour oublier la mort du seul sorcier faisant encore peur à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et pour organiser un mariage digne de ce nom. Tous avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour, l'espace d'un week-end oublier la guerre et ses drames. Même Harry, semblait bien s'amuser. Après la longue attente, suivi de l'interminable cérémonie de mariage, l'atmosphère était clairement à la fête autour du gigantesque festin organisé par Mme Wesley (qui, cela dit en passant, n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer pendant toute la première partie). Bref, tout le monde festoyait gaiement. Sauf qu'une jeune fille, plutôt mignonne, assez intelligente et si bien habillé et maquillée qu'elle faisait de l'ombre à la mariée elle-même, ne trouvait plus son meilleur ami. Hermione l'avait observé pendant toute la cérémonie, il était assis devant, sur le banc de la famille alors qu'elle était installé avec Harry sur les bancs des invités. A aucun moment, il ne s'était retourné, à aucun moment, il n'avait cherché à croiser son regard.

Mais voilà, depuis que le festin avait débuté, elle l'avait perdu de vue. Là encore, elle se trouvait (avec Harry) seule dans les tables des invités et Ron se trouvait sans doute proche de son frère. Ou alors aidait-il sa mère en cuisine ? Quoi qu'il en soit Hermione avait beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait nulle part Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna en direction d'Harry. Le dessert avait été servi, mais elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte tellement, elle était prise par sa recherche du rouquin.

-Euh… Je…

-Tu cherchais Ron, se moqua son meilleur ami.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Hermione et bien que la rougeur de son visage indiqua clairement qu'elle mentait, Harry choisit de ne rien dire.

Elle s'attaqua violement à son dessert, furieuse d'avoir été si facilement démasquée.

-Je crois savoir qu'il est parti aux toilettes, lui glissa son voisin de tablée à l'oreille.

-Euh… merci, répondit la jeune fille.

Son visage s'empourpra un peu plus et elle se leva. Il était aux toilettes. Oui, mais s'il lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle n'aurait qu'à prétendre une envie soudaine. Oui, c'était une excellente idée ! Seulement voilà, pas la moindre trace de Ronald Weasley aux toilettes.

Désespérée, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière cours pour respirer un peu et y réfléchir. Ron était là, un cigarette (ou ce qui semblait en être une) à la main.

-RON ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla la jeune fille.

Le concerné se retourna nonchalamment, tira une bouffée et jeta négligemment le carton au sol. Près de trois autres, dans un petit buisson. Il avait les yeux rouges et la joie étrangement éraillée.

-Qu'est-ce ça peut faire ?

-Tu-tu… tu fumes ?

Il rigola doucement, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu veux test ?

-Je… NON MAIS CA VAS PAS OU QUOI ???

-Chut, hurle pas, on risque de t'entendre.

-Je me moque complètement que l'on m'entende ! Depuis quand tu fumes ?

-Depuis… pff, qu'est-ce ça change ?

-Tu vas arrêter, de gré ou de force !

Ron s'approcha d'elle, très près. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, se retourna et alla s'asseoir dans derrière un petit buisson.

-Ron !

Elle s'approcha de manière à la voir et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Ron avait sorti un petit bâton marron pouvant s'apparenter à un bâton de réglisse et à l'aide de sa baguette, il l'effritait en silence.

-Mais… Ron !

Il leva la tête et lui dédia un regard glacial chargé de reproche.

-Il t'a dit ?

-Il m'a dit quoi ? Et qui ?

-Harry, il t'a dit ?

-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait du me dire ?

-C'est sans doute mieux ainsi…

Il se replongea dans son travail. Hermione s'approcha doucement de Ron et s'assit à sa droite, caché, elle aussi par le buisson de la maison.

-Pourquoi tu fumes ?

-Tu me demandes ???

-Oui, je comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

-Rien je…

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je t'en pose des questions moi ?!? S'énerva le garçon.

-J'ai une idée, tu réponds à mes questions et en échange, je réponds aux tiennes.

-Pff… Comme si ça m'intéressait !

Elle le regarda un instant effriter, puis il sortit une petite feuille de papier à rouler et à l'aide d'un sort informulé fit un joint droit et presque parfait. Il releva la tête vers elle et la regarda un instant.

-Est-ce que tu as embrassé Krum ?

-Qu…

Elle inspira un grand coup.

-Oui… une fois, répondit calmement Hermione. Pourquoi tu fumes ?

-J'ai pas envie de répondre !

-J'ai répondu à ta question !!!

-Je t'ai pas obligé.

-Ron !

-Je sais pas, j'avais envie d'essayé… et ça me fait planer…

Il alluma l'embout grâce à sa baguette et tira une latte.

-… j'oublie que j'ai peur, acheva-t-il.

-Ha…

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre ?

-Je… Ta lettre ?

-Oui.

-Celle où tu me disais que c'était ma faute si tu étais sorti avec Lavande ?

-Oui.

-Parce que je n'ai pas apprécié ta lettre, tu était hypocrite et méchant dedans !

-Hum.

Les joues d'Hermione avait pris une teinte rosée. Elle pris la main de Ron et récupéra le joint. Elle l'approcha de ses lèvres, sous le regard stupéfait de Ron et elle tira une bouffée avant de s'étouffer et de tousser.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Demanda Ron incrédule.

-Keuf-Keuf… moi aussi j'ai peur.

-Hermione Granger vient de fumer… là, j'en crois pas mes yeux.

La fumée monta aussitôt à la tête d'Hermione et elle s'allongea dans l'herbe. Elle ferma les yeux, juste un petit instant. Quand elle les rouvrit, Harry et les jumeaux étaient là. Harry avait le joint aux lèvres et fumait doucement, pendant que les jumeaux semblait faire du bouche à bouche.

Hermione se redressa. Georges avait les deux mains jointes collées à sa bouche et Fred avait la bouche collée de l'autre côté des mains de Georges. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rouges. Harry passa le joint à Fred et fit la même chose que Georges, mais avec Ron cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fêtes, demanda-t-elle avec une voix qui l'étonna elle-même.

-Tiens, la belle au bois dormant se réveille, commenta Georges.

Harry et Ron se décollèrent et soufflèrent tous les deux une fumée épaisse.

-Ça s'appelle une soufflette. On met les mains comme ça.

Tout en parlant, Ron avait pris les mains d'Hermione et les avait mises en place.

-Celui qui a tiré, souffle là, et toi, tu aspires.

Harry prit le joint, inspira et souffla dans les mains d'Hermione.

-Inspire-inspire, lui commanda Ron.

Bien que sa conscience lui dictait de refuser, de ne pas inspirer, elle obéit docilement à Ron et inspira la fumée qui lui brûla la gorge et lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête.

Elle éclata de rire, bien malgré elle. Ron attrapa le joint et inspira profondément. Elle mit ses mains en position, mais Ron posa directement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et lui souffla la fumée dans la bouche.

Elle ne se souvient pas trop de la suite de la soirée…


	2. Chapter 2

-JE TE HAIS RON !!!

-JE LE SAIS TRES BIEN !!!

Ron se retourna et parti en direction de la forêt interdite. Hermione resta figée, comment ça il le savait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir !!!

-RON ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Tu me prends vraiment, pour un con ! Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, mais… je suis pas aveugle ! Et encore moins sourd !

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Si elle avait pu à ce moment précis revenir en arrière, elle aurait remonté le temps de deux semaines, juste avant la rentrée. Tout était parfait encore à ce moment là. Harry avait décidé de retardé le grand départ. Ron et elle s'était rapproché. Ginny et Harry s'étaient remis ensemble, bien que cela ne soit pas « officiel ». Bref, tout était bien, mais il avait fallut que tout dégénère.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde !

-Très bien, alors ne m'en veux pas quand je fais pareil !!!

-Tu… tu… ?

Il la regarda de haut un court instant, puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le château. Harry était assis à quelques pas de là, ils n'avaient pas su réagir. En fait, il avait préféré rester en dehors de leur dispute, comme il le faisait si bien depuis quelques temps déjà. Il les regarda déçu. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle inspira un grand coup, balaya ses larmes d'un geste rageur et retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Elle s'installa dans l'herbe, s'allongea de tout son long et ferma les yeux.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous disputez cette fois ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Non, répondit Hermione sèchement.

Trop sèchement. Elle le réalisa quand Harry se leva pour partir. Elle se releva et ouvrit les yeux.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ouais…

-Je… c'est compliqué. En fait, j'ai comment dire… j'ai un copain et je voulais pas que ça se sache, mais tu connais Poudlard.

-Et alors, c'est pour ça que vous vous disputez ?

-Ben, je… Oui.

-Ha !

Harry se rallongea à côté d'Hermione et ferma les yeux. Il se passa un instant de silence total que seul le vent venait gâcher.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Je… ce soir, c'est…

-T'es pas obligée de venir, si tu veux pas.

-Je… je peux pas venir, mais…

Harry sourit doucement et se redressa. Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant un petit sachet magiquement fermé.

-Tu comptes faire ça où ?

-Je pensais à la tour d'astronomie, répondit-elle doucement.

-Va plutôt dans la salle sur demande, Rusard arrête pas de tourner là-haut, lui conseilla le garçon.

-Mais, c'est pas là que vous allez ?

-Pas ce soir, c'est… un peu spécial ce soir.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione en se redressa sur un coude.

-Seamus, Dean et Ginny viennent… en fait, y aura sans doute pas mal de monde…

-Ginny ??? S'étouffa Hermione. Ron va te tuer si tu fais participer sa sœur.

-Ron sera bien assez occupé !

-Il…

Hermione s'arrêta au début de sa phrase et Harry, ne répondit pas à sa question muette. Il ne trahirait pas l'un de ses amis. Mais elle se tourna finalement posa complètement sa question.

-Il a une copine ?

-Je… je sais pas, c'est pas mes affaires.

-Harry ! Je connais suffisement pour savoir quand tu mens !!!

-Bon, d'accord, il a des copines et…

-Des ?!? S'écria Hermione.

Harry rougit violemment.

-Ben, il se trouve que Ron a pas mal de succès et… comment dire ? Il en profite.

-Ha…

Hermione se releva, ramassa les quelques livres qu'elle avait amené et épousseta sa robe de sorcière.

-Je dois y aller, dit Hermione.

-Hermione, la rappela Harry.

-Oui ?

-Ne fais pas de bêtises avec ce que tu as dans la poche…

Elle sourit franchement et se dirigea vers le château.

Il n'était pas mécontent de lui, il avait réussit à convaincre Ginny de venir à ça petite « fête ». Non pas qu'il était fier de ce genre de soirée, mais il aimait ça pour le moment à sa le détendait, alors si Ginny en était, ça ne pouvait être qu'idyllique !

-°-

Ron monta rapidement les escaliers, il avait hâte de se réfugier dans son dortoir où il pourrait se laisser aller à sa colère. Il remarqua un groupe de fille au bout du couloir et ralenti le pas pour profiter un peu de la vue. Le groupe s'éloigna, mais l'une des filles resta en arrière et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle l'apostropha.

-Weasley !

-C'est mon nom, et le tiens, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant et en lui souriant.

-Sophia…

-Hum… très jolie prénom. Tu es de quelle année ?

-Cinquième à Poufsouffle…

-Tu n'as jamais vu la tour Griffondor alors ?

Elle rougit violemment et fit non de la tête.

-On a une super vue de mon dortoir, tu veux venir voir ? On pourra peut-être faire plus ample connaissance, là-haut, non ?

Elle s'empourpra un peu plus et répondit pas un petit « pourquoi pas » à peine audible. Ron lui attrapa la main, sans la moindre gène et la conduisit dans la tour Griffondor puis dans son dortoir, puis un peu plus tard dans son lit…

-°-

La journée était passée très lentement au goût d'Hermione, elle commençait à sentir les effets du manque et elle attendait avec impatience de pouvoir utiliser ce qu'il y avait dans le petit sac d'Harry. Depuis peu, Harry arrivait à trouver tout ce qu'il désirait. Il avait étendu le cercle de ses amis à quelques personne que l'année passé à peine, ils qualifiaient de peu fréquentables, mais qui maintenant, leur rendaient quelques services.

Le professeur d'étude des moldus fit un léger mouvement du poigné et le tableau se couvrit du travail à faire :

« -écrire vingt centimètres sur les technologies moldues.

« -étudier la différence entre le comportement moldu et celui sorcier en situation inhabituelle.

« -relire les chapitres trois et quatre du manuel d'étude des moldus.

Hermione recopia rapidement les devoirs et sortit la première du cours, même si ses résultats n'étaient plus aussi brillant qu'avant, elle avait toujours beaucoup d'avance avant qu'un élève arrive à dépasser ses notes. Elle passa en trombe devant Lavande Brown et bouscula Pavatil Patil. Elle croisa son « petit ami » (même s'ils ne se parlaient que très peu ces derniers jours) et l'amena tout droit à la salle sur demande. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort « un lit et une petite pièce ». Une porte de bois apparu doucement sur le mur et elle l'ouvrit violement en poussant son copain à l'intérieur.

Elle l'attrapa pas les épaules et l'embrassa sauvagement avant de lui enlever complètement sa chemise.

-Hermione… hum…

Elle le poussa sur le lit et elle monta à califourchon sur lui. D'un geste de la baguette, elle ouvrit la parquet d'Harry et en deux autres coups de baguettes, elle alluma un petit joint parfait. Elle tira une longue bouffée sous le regard étonné de son copain, avant de l'embrasser et de lui souffler la fumée dans la bouche. Il n'avait encore jamais fumé et il partit presque immédiatement.

-Ho Hermione…

-Chut, je vais m'occuper de toi, laisse toi aller.

Elle finit doucement joint magiquement roulé et s'allongea à sur son copain… son jouet.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, mais si vous pouviez me laisser une review ou deux, se serait super sympa… juste pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas._


	3. Chapter 3

-Harry !!!

-Quoi Ron ? Qu'es-ce tu veux ? Répondit l'intéressé.

-Qu'est-ce c'est que ce bordel ?

-C'est toi qu'as invité la plupart des personnes, je te signal !

-Oui, justement, j'ai pas invité ma petite sœur !!!!

-Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait !

Les deux jeunes garçons avaient décidé d'organiser une petite soirée pour décompresser un peu. Le problème étant de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient faire leur petite soirée plus ou moins licite. Ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur la cabane hurlante. En prenant bien soit d'insonoriser le lieu.

-Je te jure, Harry…

Mais ce dernier avait déjà tourné le dos à son meilleur ami et était parti rejoindre Ginny. C'était elle qui était venu le voir à propos d'une petite soirée, dont elle avait entendu parler. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui refuser l'accès. De ci, de là des couples se formaient doucement. Harry passa devant un groupe de trois filles et deux garçons qui faisaient tourner un petit objet laissant échapper de la fumée. L'un d'eux se leva et interpella Harry.

-S'te plait, Harry.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

-T'aurais pas de quoi fumer un peu ?

Harry sorti un petit paquet de sa poche, l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et regarda l'autre garçon droit dans les yeux.

-Combien tu veux.

-Vingt mornilles.

Un petit sachet changea de main et le garçon donna l'argent à Harry qui le rangea dans sa poche. Il faudrait qu'il pense à effacer de la mémoire de ce garçon s'identité de son vendeur. Il ne serait pas une bonne chance que Mc Gonagall vienne à apprendre ce qu'il faisait, lui et Ron d'ailleurs.

Il poussa la porte d'une des chambres et trouva Ginny en compagnie de deux garçons. Ils n'étaient plus en état de la draguer, mais Harry ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle avait du refuser plusieurs avances. Les deux garçons se levèrent à l'approche de Harry et sortirent sans parler de la chambre.

-Salut Ginny.

-'lut. Je… c'est troublant comme soirée.

-Oui, mais c'est utile de voir qui répond à l'appelle… Il faut mieux qu'ils viennent nous voir nous plutôt que des Serpentards !

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir un serpentard en face de moi…

-J'en suis peut-être un depuis le début.

-Harry, j'ai peur… J'ai peur de ce que vous êtes en train de devenir, toi, Ron et Hermione. J'ai l'impression que… si vous continuez comme ça, vous… vous allez tomber.

Pendant sa diatribe, elle avait baissé la tête et ses joues s'étaient empourprée.

-Ginny, commença le garçon en lui soulevant le menton de manière à se qu'elle le regarde. Tu peux pas nous perdre. Tu resteras toujours mon point d'ancrage. Je me repère grâce à toi. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pas disjoncté cet été…

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune rouquine et rangea discrètement le petit sachet qu'il avait sorti de sa poche en entrant. Elle n'était pas encore prête à accepter ce côté-là de sa personnalité.

-°-

Ron en était déjà à son deuxième bédos, il était négligemment appuyé contre l'entrée de la cabane hurlante. Il avait la tête baissé et il repensait à ses derniers actes. Il avait conduit une fille dans son lit alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout. Pire, il ne la connaissait toujours pas, il avait juste couché avec. Il ne connaissait pas son nom et commençait déjà à oublier son visage. Il repensa à Hermione. Il avait eu tord de la critiquer. Elle ne sortait qu'avec un seul garçon à la fois, elle n'organisait pas des soirées dans ce genre.

Il leva la tête et constata qu'un des garçons qu'il avait invité - sans même le connaître d'ailleurs - était allongé parterre et faisait de grand geste avec ses bras. Deux filles étaient à genoux à côté de lui et lui hurlaient « plus vite, plus vite ». Son regard balaya la grande pièce, dans un coin un couple s'embrassait. Près de l'escalier, un groupe de cinq ou six personnes jouait bruyamment à « je n'ai jamais ». Dans une petite alcôve deux garçons « s'occupaient difficilement d'une jeune fille - peut-être un peu trop jeune. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier un instant ce spectacle et entendit distinctement le bruit des couples dans les chambres à coucher, le grincement des lits. Il se retourna et entra dans le passage menant au château. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Plus de bruits, plus d'odeurs, plus de lumières. Il respira un grand coup. La soirée durait depuis trop longtemps. Il était temps de remettre tout ce beau monde à ça place. Il retourna dans la cabane hurlante et chercha des yeux les plus amochés. Il repéra deux garçons enlacés et endormis. Il s'approcha doucement, sortit de sa poche une cape. Il couvrit les deux garçons et ils disparurent. Personne ne remarqua l'étrange disparition.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter les deux garçons et les dirigea doucement vers le passage secret. Il eut du mal à ne par heurter un groupe de filles dansant au milieu du chemin, mais parvint finalement à ouvrir le passage et à y faire entrer les deux assoupis.

Il retira la cape, la plia soigneusement et la rentra dans sa poche. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'un des deux garçons et d'un geste vif du poigné supprima de sa mémoire le nom des organisateurs, le lieu de la fête et le nom de ceux qui l'avaient invité. Il fit de même avec l'autre garçon. Il dut ensuite traverser tout le passage secret, immobiliser le sol-cogneur et avancer un peu dans le parc. Il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole.

-Qu'est-ce qu'as dit Hermione déjà ? Chuchota-t-il. Hum… deux gouttes pas plus je crois.

Il fit tomber deux gouttes dans la bouche du premier qui réveilla quasiment immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Va te coucher en faisant attention de ne pas te faire prendre pas un professeur.

Il se dirigea tel un zombie vers le château.

-Faudra que je remercie Hermione, rigola-t-il.

Son sourire s'effaça en se rappelant qu'il s'était disputé avec Hermione et qu'ils ne se parlaient toujours pas. Il fit glisser deux gouttes dans la bouche du deuxième garçon et lui ordonna d'aller se coucher, ce qu'il fit sans discuter.

Ron passa la soirée à faire des allées venues entre la cabane hurlante et le parc de Poudlard au fur et à mesure que les invités s'endormaient. Il prenait soin de bien modifier leurs souvenirs à chaque fois. Il prit même le temps avec une ou deux filles de supprimer de leurs mémoires une soirée qu'il avait passé avec elles. Bien sûr il n'était pas encore très doué pour modifier la mémoire des gens, et ces modifications ne résisterait pas à une étude en profondeur, mais tant qu'ils n'essayaient pas, ces invités ne se rappelleraient pas de lui - jusqu'à la prochaine soirée.

Puis arriva le moment où il fut obligé d'endormir les personnes qui résistaient trop bien à l'alcool et/ou à d'autres substances. Il finit de ramener tout le monde puis vérifia qu'il ne restait plus personne dans la cabane hurlante. Il termina par la chambre où il savait qu'il trouverait Harry et Ginny. Il tapa fortement et n'ouvrit la porte qu'après quelques secondes, juste le temps que son meilleur ami trouve un pantalon. Quand il entra, il trouva Ginny endormie sur un fauteuil et Harry assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre barrée par des planches en bois.

-Tu…

-Non, on n'a rien fait, répondit Harry.

-Et elle…

-…n'a pas essayé. Je ne lui ai même pas proposé en fait.

-Merci.

-De rien, t'es mon ami, c'est ta sœur et je pense sincèrement que je l'aime.

Les deux garçons ne dirent rien puis Harry se leva et souleva délicatement Ginny dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Poudlard, évitèrent de justesse Rusard, et arrivèrent finalement à la tour Griffondore, vide à cette heure si tardive. Harry posa délicatement Ginny dans un canapé et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'elle.

-Tu crois qu'on doit modifier sa mémoire ? Demanda Ron.

-Non.

-Hum… T'as tout vendu ?

-Presque, répondit Harry en jetant un petit sachet à Ron.

Il étaient assis dans les fauteuils depuis plus d'une heure quand le portrait pivota et qu'Hermione échevelée entra dans la salle commune.

-C'est une heure pour rentrer ? Rigola Harry.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers Harry.

-Je…

Ses joues avaient pris une jolie couleur rouge qui s'était rapidement propagée à tout son visage.

Ron dormait la bouche ouverte en ronflant doucement. Dès qu'elle vu ce spectacle, Hermione recommença à respirer normalement, elle s'assis sur le dernier fauteuil libre, juste à côté de Ron.

-Alors ?

-On a presque tout vendu… Ginny s'est endormie et on a pas osé la laisser là toute seule.

-Pourquoi pas dans son lit ?

-On ne peut pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione, c'est marqué dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, répondit le brun en imitant la jeune fille.

Elle sourit.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je vais la monter jusqu'à son lit. Fait pareil avec son frère…

-J'aimerais bien échanger, plaisanta Harry.

-Moi aussi, chuchota Hermione avant de réaliser qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute.

Elle leva la tête pour voir si Harry l'avait entendu, mais il était déjà occupé à faire léviter Ron vers son dortoir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi je me régale à écrire… Mais bon, une petite review ne serait pas refus. Voilà, la suite arrivera vite, du moins je vais essayer. A+_


	4. Chapter 4

Trois mois. Trois mois qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard. Ron releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Pas une seule tête tournée en direction du tableau… pas une, ha si ! Une ! Hermione Granger. Evidemment.

Ils n'étaient plus fâché, mais ne se parlaient pas plus pour autant. Harry avait choisi de jouer neutre, pour changer, et il continuait de passer de Ron à Hermione avec une certaine équité pour ne pas vexer l'un ou l'autre. Ron laissa retomber lourdement sa tête sur le bureau, il y eut un gros « ploc » suivit d'un grand silence et d'une trentaine de paires d'yeux braquées sur lui. Harry leva un sourcil, Hermione leva les yeux et Ron leva les épaules. Le professeur Blanchard, remplaçant du professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive monsieur Weasley ?

-Non… euh, je veux dire, oui, mais il ne m'arrive rien M'sieur.

-Très bien, alors gardez la tête droite et veuillez ne plus quitter le tableau des yeux.

Le professeur accompagna sa phrase d'un petit coup de baguette, et Ron se retrouva la tête parfaitement alignée avec le reste du corps - ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis au moins l'entrée en classe - et une impossibilité totale de tourner la tête. Ron dut fixer le tableau pendant tout le reste du cours. Il ne l'écouta pas pour autant. A la fin du cours, tout le monde sortit excepté Ron, qui alla tout droit parler au professeur.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, Mr. Weasley ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me débloquer ?

Le professeur le regarda un long moment, aussi droit que Ron, mais par volonté lui. Il était à peine moins sinistre que le professeur Rogue, c'est dent aiguisé et parfaitement blanche lui donnait un air encore plus cruel au lieu de le rendre plus attirant.

-Non, je pense qu'il faudra vous débrouiller seul cette fois. Cela vous fera comprendre qu'il faut parfois prendre ses responsabilité.

Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à Ron et l'ignora totalement. Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge et il se retourna et partit en direction de la tour griffondor. Il prit un maximum de passage secret pour ne pas être vu dans une position aussi étrange - pour un étudiant du moins. Il arriva avant les autres, y compris Harry et Hermione et alla tout droit dans son dortoir. Il s'allongea dans son lit, retourna sa baguette vers lui. Ça ne devait pas être dur…

-Finite incantae.

Au lieu de stopper le sortilège, cela ne fit que l'accentuer, si bien que Ron se retrouva avec non seulement cou bloqué, mais aussi le dos complet.

-Merde, merde, merde !!!

Il tenta vainement de se redresser, sans y parvenir. Il opta finalement pour une méthode moins gracieuse, mais qui avait une chance de réussite. Il roula jusqu'à se retrouver au bord du lit. Là, il roula une fois encore, et se réceptionna sur les genoux. Une douleur aigue lui transperça le genou droit. Il se redressa et boitillant et constata qu'il était rentré en contact avec un bout de plume traînant parterre. Non seulement il était bloqué, mais en plus, il saignait du genou. Il avança doucement vers la malle de Harry. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la malle et quand finalement il réussit, il dut encore trouver la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité dans le capharnaüm de la malle du survivant.

Quand il y parvint enfin, il se glissa à l'abris des regards, déplia la carte et souffla les mots permettant de la lire. Il la tendit devant ses yeux et trouva rapidement Harry en compagnie d'Hermione dans la bibliothèque.

La voyage jusqu'à la bibliothèque fut une véritable épreuve pour Ron. Il dut éviter les gens, faire en sorte que la cape ne tombe pas et ne pas perdre de vue les deux points désignant ses amis. C'est environ trois quart d'heure après son départ que Ron arriva enfin à la bibliothèque. Harry et Hermione était tout deux penché sur un parchemin chacun et ne relevait la tête que pour lire quelques lignes dans de gros bouquins poussiéreux avant de replonger dans l'écriture frénétique. Ron s'assit doucement sur un banc en face d'eux et attendit qu'ils se séparent pour pouvoir parler à Harry seul.

Le silence dura dix bonnes minutes, pendant lesquelles Ron sentit une tension presque électrique entre ses deux amis. Finalement Hermione posa sa plume d'un mouvement brusque.

-C'est quand même pas ma faute, si ? Agressa-t-elle Harry.

-Pff… Hermione, c'est de votre faute à tout les deux…

-Alors pourquoi je devrais faire le premier pas ?!? Demanda-t-elle furieuse.

-Parce que des deux tu es la plus mature.

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un instant, hocha doucement la tête et récupéra sa plume.

-Et si j'ai pas envie d'être mature pour une fois ? Si j'ai envie de recevoir des excuses de lui plutôt que de les lui donner ? J'en ai marre de toujours avancer la première ! Cette fois, ce sera lui qui viendra ou rien !!!

Sur ce, elle ce leva et partit dans les rayons. Ron hésita un instant, s'il enlevait la cape maintenant, Harry saurait qu'il les avait espionné. Il réfléchit rapidement. Puis se dirigea rapidement, hors de vue d'Harry et enleva la cape avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ???

-Chut, pas si fort, j'ai un problème.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vois pas que je suis bloqué ?

-Ha, le prof ne t'a pas libéré ?

-Non.

-T'es venu comme ça, jusqu'ici ?

-Non, j'ai emprunté ta cape…

-Ha… Oui, t'as bien fait. Hermione vient de partir, quand elle reviendra, tu lui demanderas de t'aider…

-Non, je peux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis… comment dire ? En froid avec Hermione…

-Ben, tu t'excuses et tu lui demandes de t'aider, répondit Harry en souriant ironiquement.

-Oui, je vois bien ça : « Salut Hermione, je voudrais m'excuser, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour le sort du professeur ? » Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie.

-Hum… Ben, t'as plus qu'à trouver une solution, moi je m'en occupe pas !

Ron renfila la cape d'invisibilité et alla s'asseoir difficilement sur le sol dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Il passa de longues heures à attendre que tout le monde parte et qu'il puisse enfin chercher tranquillement une solution à son problème. Les derniers à partir furent bien sûr Harry et Hermione. Puis la bibliothèque ferma enfin. Il se débarrassa de sa cape après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis il se lança dans les recherches. Il commença par les livres de sortilèges basiques, puis au fur et à mesure que les heures s'égrainèrent, il avança de plus en plus dans les livres difficiles. Ne laissant rien au hasard, il fit comme il avait vu des centaines de fois faire sa meilleure amie. Il prenait les livres, lisait le sommaire, feuilletait la partie où il avait le plus de chance de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et reposait le livre après n'avoir rien trouvé. Il passa la nuit dans la bibliothèque, lui qui c'était juré ne jamais y mettre les pieds.

Il ne trouva aucune mention à un sortilège bloquant la tête droite. Il prit des notes sur les sortilèges de « bloc jambe », sur celui de pétrifiction, mais aucun des contre sorts proposés ne fonctionna. Il allait abandonner quand il vit un livre posé sur le banc. Un livre ouvert.

Une plume était posé et semblait indiquer un passage.

_« __Le sortilège de _droiture_ était jadis utilisé sur les jeunes filles pour leur inculquer les politesses et la bonne conduite dans le monde de la noblesse. Il fut abandonné dans le courant du XVIIIème en Angleterre et seulement vers le début du XIXème en France. Il lance généralement des courbatures pendant une à deux semaines et ne peut être annulé que par un sorcier très expérimenté. Le contre-sort qui pourtant est assez simple (_Finite Incatae_) augmente les effets si on l'emploi sans un minimum de concentration. Ceci, sans doute, dans le but que les jeunes sorciers et sorcières ne parviennent pas à annuler son effet facilement._

_« Je recommande au personne aillant subit ce sortilège d'attendre que le maître les libère. On a retrouvé un très grand nombre d'enfant dans des positions assez désagréables suite à une tentative de libération infructueuse. »_

Ainsi la solution était là depuis le début. Sous son nez. Harry lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne l'aiderait pas, alors pourquoi avoir mis la solution ici ? Sans doute pour lui donner une leçon. Pas très drôle. Ron s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, le dos droit, bien malgré lui. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put, et tenta de lancer le contre-sort. Ses jambes se déplièrent et il se retrouva tendu sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et inspira bruyamment. Il se concentra un peu mieux, ce sort était pourtant simple, alors pourquoi cela ne marchait pas ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre que le professeur le libère. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de se rater encore une fois, ou on le retrouverait complètement dur sur le sol de la bibliothèque demain. Et encore, pour peu que quelqu'un vienne à la bibliothèque un dimanche matin.

Il se calma doucement et se força à respirer doucement. Il ne devait plus se rater. Il ferma les yeux et chuchota doucement le contre sort. Ses jambes se détendirent lentement, puis son dos et enfin son cou.

-Ouf…

Il se redressa et sentit son dos s'engourdir. Une douleur dans le cou apparu. Il grimaça, ainsi l'auteur du livre n'avait pas mentit. Tan pis, il ne dirait rien, il ne montrerait pas non plus qu'il avait mal. Il rangea les livres qu'il avait sortit, se recacha son la cape et monta doucement se coucher en se promettant de remercier Harry et de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione.

* * *

Vous savez, c'est déprimant d'écrire et de ne pas avoir de reviews... :-(  
Non, sérieusement, si vous laissez une review, même pour dire que c'est totalement nul, c'est sympa. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic... 


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil chauffait sa joue depuis quelques minutes déjà quand le jeune homme ouvrit doucement un œil et grimaça. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse jour si tôt ? Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Huit heure cinq.

-HUIT HEURE CINQ !!! Hurla le roux en sautant de son lit.

Il attrapa une chemise gisant au sol, enfila rapidement un pantalon, sauta dans se chaussures et courut en direction de sa salle de cours, en attrapant au vol sa cravate et son sac de cours. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait comme cours aujourd'hui ? Quel jour était-il ?

Ron traversa la salle commune complètement déserte, courut dans les couloirs et descendit dans les cachots où les cours de potion avait toujours lieux. La porte était fermée. Il tapa, aucune réponse. Il poussa la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il avait pourtant cours de potion le lundi.

-On est dimanche, ragea Ron en se tapant le front. Il se souvenait maintenant d'être resté jusqu'à très tard le soir pour trouver une solution à son problème de « blocage ». Il ragea et remonta doucement vers la tour griffondor. Pourquoi fait-il que cela lui arrive toujours à lui ?

Il dut réveiller la grosse dame qui râla un long moment avant d'enfin se décider à ouvrir. Il entra et trouva la salle commune déserte hormis un fauteuil occupé par sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit Ron sauter de son lit, s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, prendre son sac et partir en courant. Harry soupira. Son meilleur ami ne changerait jamais. Il se laissa retomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. Sa discussion de la veille avec Hermione lui revint immédiatement en mémoire.

Il était tombé - accidentellement - sur un vieille article de la gazette du sorcier relatant de la mort suspecte d'un mangemort présumé. C'est son nom qui avait attiré son attention « Black ». Mais aussi ses initiales qui formait R.A.B. Harry avait fait un bond sur sa chaise et l'avait tout de suite montré à Hermione.

« _Le mangemort aurait semble t-il été tué de la main de Voldemort lui-même. Il a été retrouvé dans le domicile de ses parents, au 12 square Grimault alors que personne ne s'y trouvé. Après étude du corps, on a pu constater que la victime avait subit un sortilège de doloris avant de finalement être achevé par un _Avada Kedavra_. Son frère témoigne :_

_« Cela fait un moment que je suppose que mon frère est un mangemort, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait la bêtise de rentrer dans les rangs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais visiblement sa bêtise lui a coûté la vie cette fois. »_

_« Il semblerait que Sirius Black ne soit pas ému plus que cela par la mort de son frère. Sa mère a cependant refusé de répondre à nos questions et on nous a claqué la porte au nez quand nous avons tenté de voir le lieu du crime. »_

Harry avait alors attrapé toutes ses affaires étalées sur la table, près à partir et là Hermione lui avait fait longuement la morale pour l'inciter à rester à l'école jusqu'à la fin de l'année. N'y pouvant plus, Harry avait balancé le seul argument qu'il savait capable de la faire taire : « Ron »

Elle lui en voudrait sans doute pendant un jour ou deux, mais elle finirait pas oublier. En attendant, Harry se leva doucement et aussi discrètement qu'il le put, il prépara un sac de voyage dans lequel il mit quelques livres, des vêtements de rechange, la carte du maraudeur, des parchemins, deux plumes, de l'encre et tout ce qui lui restait d'argent.

Il enfila la cape d'invisibilité, s'approcha de la porte, s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Il rouvrit son sac, en sortit la carte du maraudeur et la déposa sur le lit de Ron.

-J'espère que tu sauras en faire bon usage, chuchota-t-il.

Il sortit, descendit dans la salle commune et s'arrêta en entendant des bruits étouffés. Ron était-il déjà revenu ? Il avança à pas de loup et faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis collé lèvre à lèvre. Au moins, ils semblaient s'être réconcilié.

Harry traversa le château, sortit dans le parc et fonça jusqu'à la grille. Il l'ouvrit sans mal et la referma doucement. Voilà, il ne pouvait plus rentrer dans Poudlard sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Il ferma les yeux et transplana dans sa maison, qu'il considérait toujours comme la maison de son parrain. Ainsi R.A.B. était mort ici, et d'après ce qu'il avait compris de l'article, il avait été torturé. Donc, par déduction, il avait soit rendu l'Horcruxe à Voldemort, soit il était toujours caché quelque part.

-Aller, réfléchit Harry, où peut-il être ?

Il commença par les placards, mais il compris bien vite qu'il ne trouverait rien là. C'était trop évident et si lui y avait pensé, Voldemort y aurait forcément pensé. Où peut-on cacher un objet que l'on ne veut pas que quelqu'un retrouve ? Dans un coffre. Oui, mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'en avoir vu un au square Grimault. Il déplaça un très grand nombre de tableaux et de tapisseries, si fit attaquer par plusieurs bestioles dont il ignoré jusqu'au nom et faillit mourir quand tout un pend de mur s'effondra. C'était désespérant, il ne trouverait rien ici. Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le lit crasseux siégeant au milieu de la pièce qu'il venait de fouiller.

-KREATTUR !!! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

L'elfe de maison apparu devant lui aussitôt.

-Oui, maître, répugnant monstre.

Harry grimaça.

-Est-ce que l'on t'a déjà confié un secret ?

-Oui, maître. Le maître est un idiot de pensait que Kreattur n'a jamais eu de secret.

-Est-ce qu'il y en a un concernant un bijou ?

Kreattur ne répondit pas avant un long moment. Puis finalement, il articula.

-Peux pas répondre.

-Et si je t'ordonne de répondre ?

-Je… Peux pas ! Peux pas ! Peux pas !

-C'est bon !

-Admettons que je sache qui t'a dit ce secret, tu peux me dire si tu sais où se trouve le collier.

-Je… Je sais où il est, répondit Kreattur lui-même surpris de la question.

-Est-ce que c'est dans ta pièce ?

L'elfe de maison sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

-Si le maître pense qu'il va le trouver comme ça, il rêve ! Même le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'a pas trouvé !!!

-Hum… Est-ce qu'il est dans la maison ?

L'elfe de maison blanchit et ne répondit pas.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans un pièce où l'on accède souvent. Je me trompe, Kreattur ?

L'elfe ne bougea pas.

-REPONDS, hurla Harry, faisant sursauter l'esclave.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

-Y a-t-il un pièce secrète dans cette maison ?

L'elfe baissa la tête.

-Oui, mais le maître peut toujours aller se faire foutre, Kreattur ne dira rien !

-Où est cette pièce ? Demanda Harry avec autorité.

-Je…

-OU EST-ELLE ?

Kreattur sursauta et partit en courant. Harry le souvit dans les étages, puis l'elfe s'arrêta devant un immense tableau dans la pièce qui avait jadis accueillit Vent-Debout. L'elfe s'inclina et montra le tableau du doigt.

-Comment y entre t-on ? Demanda Harry.

-On ne peut pas !

-Comment faisait tes anciens maîtres ?

La mâchoire de Kreattur se contracta.

-Il passait à travers.

-Hum, je vois. Rentre au château immédiatement et ne parle à personne de ça. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Il fit oui de la tête et disparut dans un pof discret.

* * *

Ron souriait à n'en plus pouvoir, il avait réussi à s'excuser auprès d'Hermione. En fait, il ne s'était pas vraiment excusé, mais c'était presque pareil, il l'avait embrassé et lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait. Elle s'était blottit dans ses bras et avait répondu à son baiser. Elle avait même glissé sa main dans son pantalon avant d'être interrompu par un élève qui été descendu et qui les avait surpris dans une position délicate. Plus encore, quand Hermione avait reconnu la petite sœur de son copain actuel.

Voilà qui était réglé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se séparent et il pourrait enfin profiter pleinement d'Hermione. Il l'aimait réellement, et ce depuis quelques années déjà. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Peut-être ferait-elle comme il avait fait avec tant de filles. Non, ce n'était pas le style d'Hermione. Si ? Non, Ron ne pouvait imaginer _son_ Hermione comme ça, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer comme lui. Il monta les escaliers conduisant au dortoir en courant. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs. Il s'approcha du lit d'Harry.

-Harry, tu devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive. Je crois que je sors avec Hermione. Mais je sais pas si elle ressent vraiment quelque chose pour moi. Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

Ron tira les draps du lit d'Harry et n'y trouva un cousin. Il resta figé un instant. Il n'avait pas put partir sans les prévenir, sans le prévenir. Il se retourna pour vérifier s'il ne s'était trompé de lit et vit le sien tout aussi vide, mais un parchemin était posé sur celui-ci. Harry avait tout de même laissé une explication, sans doute un endroit où le rejoindre. Ron attrapa le parchemin et constata qu'il était vierge.

-Non, Harry, t'as pas put faire ça ! Pas maintenant !

Ron sortit sa baguette, la posa sur le parchemin et chuchota la formule consacrée. Les contours apparurent rapidement puis les personnes. La plupart étant dans les dortoirs des trois maisons. Sauf un dans les couloirs. Harry !!!

Ron sortit en courant et partit en courant dans les couloirs à la poursuite de son meilleur ami. Il le suivit à distance, mais il dut faire un large détour pour éviter Rusard. Il courut, mais il arriva trop tard, à peine passait-il la porte du château qu'Harry sortait déjà du parc et transplanait.

* * *

_Voilà, les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses. J'espère que ça vous plait au moins autant de lire que cela me plait de l'écrire. Si vous laissez une review, je vous en voudrais pas...  
Et comme dirait un ami : "Je me kiff et tout !!!"_


End file.
